


Invisible

by stmaple



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmaple/pseuds/stmaple
Summary: 一篇在很早之前写的小故事。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Invisible

1  
法芮尔在第一次见到安吉拉之后的很长一段时间里并不那么愉快。  
她乐于见到安吉拉带着笑容问她“有什么事吗？”，也很欣喜于医生会抽空给她讲讲那些看起来无坚不摧的战士们的糗事，更不要说在医务室里雷厉风行的齐格勒博士总会耐心地听那些法芮尔自己喜欢但对她来说并不好玩的学校见闻。  
她是喜欢和安吉拉待在一起的，但这不能让她选择性地忽略一些事情。  
把问题概括一下就是，即使她是唯一一个拥有坐到安吉拉沙发上并且不保持安全距离特权的人，她也并不认为自己和这位医生真的亲密无间——她不曾见过对方其他的样子，那些法芮尔从妈妈那里听来的，不那么美好的样子。  
“你不能要求得太多，法芮尔。”  
和她一起坐在池塘边的牛仔又点了一支雪茄，法芮尔这次倒是没有阻止他损害自己健康的行为，因为一般麦克雷这么做时，他一定会说些有用的话。  
“做个好姐姐，已经是她在工作以外最大的努力了，这位可不是天使。”  
麦克雷继续说，然后吐出了一个烟圈，顺带还发出了一声享受的长叹。  
法芮尔抓了手边的石片甩进水里，激起的浪花把他们的倒影弄得破碎，她也还是能看见自己那张明显还带着孩童稚嫩的脸上的气恼。  
“你不可能期待医生对一个她并不需要操心的人有什么更多的反应。”  
麦克雷压了压自己的帽子，叼起雪茄，含糊不清的语句却令法芮尔感觉到从未有过的清醒。  
她不是病人，只是个孩子，这就是问题所在。  
因为这样，所以法芮尔不曾见过麦克雷和自己母亲口中那个看见受伤的士兵又急又气，眼里带着泪水手上却比谁都利索地接通纳米治疗仪的医生，而只能看见那个她所想要见到的温柔的姐姐。这个比她大不了多少的瑞士人看起来更像一个符合她理想的思维投射，而非一个切实地存在于她身边的人。  
法芮尔突然就意识到，自己与任何一个同事的孩子都没有任何区别，就像是一个被抽象成了可以用一些词语概括的典型形象。安吉拉对她的态度，可以说只是从成堆的社会规范礼仪中抽取出来的行为模式，而并不是因为她是法芮尔·艾玛莉，一个不止是安娜的女儿的人。  
安吉拉实际上看不见她——  
医生的眼里只有无尽的伤者。

2  
青春期独有的敏感并不会因为科技的发展而被消灭，更不要说每个孩子都会经历的叛逆期。  
法芮尔依稀记得自己因为想要参军闹腾了很久，母亲越不希望她越是坚持，以至于到最后连平时最惯着她的莱因哈特也被母亲说动站到了她的对立面。  
对军队的执念不仅令他人无法理解，甚至也出乎法芮尔自己的意料。她希望成为像自己的母亲一样能够守护他人的人，也愿意为此而付出自己的一切。绝对不是因为很酷什么的，只是无奈于未来的和平必须经历此时的暴力，与那些为此献身的守望先锋成员一样，她只希望这一切能够尽快的结束。  
这是她如此想的理由，却不是她这样的坚持的理由。  
法芮尔自己很清楚，在母亲加入守望先锋以来，让自己感到震撼的并不是指挥官的果敢，也不是自己最喜欢的骑士的刚猛正直，而是某次她无意间偷看到的安吉拉的泪眼朦胧。  
那次的战斗非常惨烈，失控的智械几乎毁掉了一整个地区，母亲的伤势已经使得法芮尔心痛不已，而必须强撑着为所有人制定治疗方案的医生则更让法芮尔肃然起敬。  
只是当法芮尔想要端杯牛奶给伏案工作的安吉拉时，她确实记得自己看到了医生眼角的泪水。  
可她什么也做不了。  
她只能站在办公桌前，低头看着总是以坚强著称的安吉拉那副近乎崩溃的表情。她想要安慰地说点什么，却发现她能想出的话语比起对方所经历的一切来说是那样地苍白，甚至不如她手上的那杯牛奶有效。  
“对不起，法芮尔，我实在太忙了没注意，把牛奶放着吧，时间很晚了，你快去休息。”  
注意到了她存在的安吉拉慌张地抽了纸巾把眼睛上带着情绪的痕迹擦掉，然后强行恢复了平时优雅而关切的样子——就好像，医生必须得以这种状态面对她一样。  
法芮尔突然就意识到，她们之间的距离从一开始就被决定了。安吉拉看过太多她不曾见过的场景，而那些沉重的负担，已经完全占据了医生的生活，对比起来，她只是个无名小卒。  
她必须得做点什么来追上她。  
而那封军校的录取通知，或许是个不错的开始。

3  
对于母亲，简单的“我爱她”这样的句子概括不了法芮尔的想法。  
她爱着她，因为她们共同经历的美好时光；她崇拜她，因为狙击手精准的枪法和强烈的正义感；甚至她想要成为她，因为守望先锋这一名称中的荣耀。  
但她也埋怨她，因为她们之间的聚少离多；她也看不透她，因为母亲和战士之间永远存在的一层滤镜。  
更重要的是，她又不想成为她。  
或许是因为守望先锋的名气太大，法芮尔在军队里总会听见别人对自己的议论。即使她总是做得最好的那个，但“由于是安娜·艾玛莉的女儿所以必须要是最出色的”这样的逻辑却总是在困扰着她。不论是在守望先锋的基地或是军队，她就像是个影子，谁见到她都会用母亲的名字作为对话的开始，而似乎她本人是怎么样的，看起来并不重要。  
但在她把这团乱七八糟的思绪完全理清之前，突然的变故使得她的很多想法都变得相当的幼稚。  
法芮尔记得，当莫里森红着眼眶出现在她的宿舍门前，说出母亲下落不明的消息时，她甚至哭不出声，只觉得心里一下子空落落的，却又不知道该用怎样的情绪去面对。她所有坚强的伪装都被强烈的悲伤撕扯成了碎片，甚至于当她不合礼仪地抱紧了面前的指挥官时也没有被拒绝。  
当法芮尔终于处理好葬礼的事宜将要离开时，安吉拉在基地门口截住了她。  
那时候的安吉拉已经比她矮了许多，那样新奇的角度使得法芮尔一瞬间意识到其实面前的医生仅仅大了她五岁，也是被安娜像是女儿一样地对待着的。同样憔悴的面容则让法芮尔明白，对方的伤痛并不亚于自己。  
“请一定要照顾好自己，法芮尔，我不想再……失去什么人了。”  
那时医生是这么请求的。  
“一定会的。”  
那时法芮尔是这么保证的。

4  
在葬礼过后很久，法芮尔见过一次安吉拉。  
那是她快要退伍的时候，也是守望先锋解散的时候。  
不知道为何，医生突然就给她打了个电话约好了个见面的地点，而当法芮尔匆匆赶到时，安吉拉已经拉着行李箱在树下等着了。  
“陪我走走。”  
“好。”  
法芮尔知道，自己并不需要发问，毕竟医生会出现在自己面前大概就说明了一切的原委。  
她只是接过对方的行李箱，然后跟着走。时不时的，安吉拉会停下，抬头看看茂密的枝叶，或者是伸手去触摸纹路粗糙的树干。就像是她们过去一起去公园时那样，只不过那时候安吉拉会拉住她的手，一边科普着冷知识，一边往她的嘴里塞瑞士最好的巧克力。  
“我只是想来看看你。”  
在水池边上停下了的安吉拉突然间开了口。  
“我很好，真的。”  
然后法芮尔就看见面前的人一下子转过身子，微微仰头看了自己一会儿。  
“你和以前完全不一样了……这样很好。”  
修长而灵巧的医生的手指放到了她的颈间，扣好了衬衣最上方的那个扣子。  
法芮尔隐约觉得这并不是一个赞美，反倒更像是安吉拉想要表达些什么的隐喻。  
“虽然我们都已经回不到过去，”面前的医生掰开她的手指，把自己的行李箱又拿了回去，继续说道，“但或许我们都还有别的方式来实现自己的想法。”  
法芮尔很清楚地知道她说的是什么——  
这是她一辈子的遗憾。  
没有人能够理解当她看见那则新闻时的崩溃感受，甚至战友们完全不明白为何她因为一个已经“臭名昭著”的组织情绪激动。但守望先锋并不仅仅是她的理想，也是她的过去、她所向往的未来，更可以说是她一直以来践行信条的体现。  
但这一切都已经不再存在了。  
她不知道曾经宠溺地给自己买玩偶的莱耶斯是不是真的，不知道曾经严肃地教导她枪法的莫里森是不是真的，甚至她不知道自己曾经因为那些人所产生的守护别人的想法是不是真的。  
只有面前的这个人，仍然在这里。  
“我知道，有个安保公司在征召安保官。”  
安吉拉将一个信封插到了她的外衣口袋里，然后轻轻握了一下她放在身侧的手。  
“我现在能看得到的，只有你了。”  
法芮尔已经不太记得那天她们的别离，但她却始终记得，安吉拉说这句话时眼中的不安。  
于是她还是抱了一下安吉拉，鼻腔里淡淡的玫瑰香水味道让她感觉到了久违的熟悉感。  
她似乎终于是切实地感受到安吉拉·齐格勒的存在了。

5  
法芮尔还是会想起安吉拉。  
虽然科技已经很发达，她们也知道彼此的联络方式，但或许是一种默契，除了她们每到一处时互寄的信笺外，两人之间并无更多的交谈。而信上的内容也多半是日常的记录，什么多余的情绪也没有。  
但即使知道只会看到一些风土人情和战地日常，法芮尔也总会在用拆信刀割开信封时产生一点别样的期待。而每一次的等待则像是并不折磨人的轮回，和伊利奥斯的海一样，饶是风平浪静，也总会有浪潮拍击海岸，随着月圆月缺的周期，或高或低地将沙滩染成更深的颜色。只是她并不像船长或者渔人一般有可以依赖的规律，只能每天都保持着希望。  
每一封信都会被法芮尔按得很平，然后塞到透明袋子的文件夹里。她不会再翻看第二次，因为那些由好看的字体陈述的内容其实并不如信件本身来得更为重要。  
法芮尔不知道安吉拉究竟是怀着怎样的心情写下这些文字，也不知道对方在粘好信封时身处怎样的环境，但至少这些信件让她明白，安吉拉是乐于与她分享一些事情的，这和孩童时期她总是作为诉说者安吉拉总是倾听的情况完全不同。  
即使她很久没有见过安吉拉，但她并不再觉得对方是一个虚影，那个金发蓝眼的身影似乎就隐藏在信件的每一句文字里，既不可见，却又如此真实地存在。而她之于对方，是不是也终于不是一个可有可无的小姑娘了，法芮尔并没有问过安吉拉，但她想她不需要知道答案，或者说，信件本身就是个无声的答案。  
当然，这不代表法芮尔没有其它更多的期许，只是她们应该都还要忙于一些事——一些让法芮尔成为“法老之鹰”，安吉拉成为“天使”的事。而这些事情本身，或许是她们目前这层关系的最好解释。  
“艾玛莉队长，一切准备就绪。”  
在等待舱门开启之前，法芮尔把还没有来得及拆的信封塞进盔甲内的一个夹层里，是最贴近心脏的地方。  
“法老之鹰，向你报道。”  
她戴上头盔，朝着在等待她进行最后一次试飞的高层人员敬了军礼，然后步出飞船，启动猛禽的喷射装置，腾跃至和那位医生眼睛一样颜色的蓝色天域之中。


End file.
